


Enhanced Interrogation

by FinnKaenbyou



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Ran takes Mamizou's breath away, in all senses of the phrase, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnKaenbyou/pseuds/FinnKaenbyou
Summary: Getting captured was bad enough for Mamizou. The captor she ended up with was even worse.





	Enhanced Interrogation

”Urgh...”

Mamizou woke up to a throbbing in her skull and a hole in her memory. She reached up for her head, only for her arm to stop halfway through the motion. The rattling of chains rolled through the air behind her.

“Oh.” Her eyes adjusted to the dim light of her cell. “That’s...probably not good.”

She took a deep breath, calling on her agency training as she examined her surroundings. A pair of heavy shackles were locked on her wrists, trapping her in place against the metal wall. Some of her gadgets would fix that problem, but she’d already been stripped down to her underwear. A musty chill ran across her bare skin as she gave the chains a tentative tug.

“You’re awake.”

The cell door slid open, and a dominating figure stepped into the room. Her figure lit a spark in Mamizou’s brain, reminding her how she’d wound up here in the first place.

_Ran Yakumo,_ the tanuki thought, recalling the notes from the dossier. _Head of security at Violet Enterprises. Ruthless, machine-like, distractingly attractive._ That last one hadn’t been in the file, but Mamizou couldn’t deny that the fox knew how to rock a catsuit.

“Hey there.” Mamizou sat up in her kneeling position. “So, undressing your prisoners – business or pleasure?”

The corner of Ran’s lip curved into a quiet sneer. _Tough crowd,_ Mamizou thought.

“We caught you sneaking in through the filtration system.” Ran’s tails hovered at her sides. “Tell me who sent you, and maybe we can make this easy.”

“Oh, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” Mamizou grinned. “I was looking for a washroom, you see, and I got my directions mixed up-”

Ran snatched at her face before she could finish the sentence. Mamizou yelped as she was yanked forwards, a handful of sharp nails digging into her cheek.

“Do you realise the situation you’re in?” the fox hissed. “You _will_ tell me who you’re working for eventually. The only question is how much I have to hurt you before you co-operate.”

Mamizou swallowed to keep the pain from reaching her face. Her captor’s aura was oppressive, and a greener agent would’ve been spilling their life story at this point. But she knew better than that.

“Here’s the thing, though.” Mamizou forced another smile. “Once I confess, you’re just going to kill me anyway. And as it happens, I’m pretty fond of being alive.”

Ran’s eyes narrowed, a glint of anger flickering in her golden eyes. She threw Mamizou’s head to the side, reaching for the belt of tools strapped to her waist.

“So naive,” the fox said. “It seems a demonstration is in order.”

She unclipped a small respirator from her hip, attaching it to her face. Her breaths came out as loud puffy hisses, sending an ominous shiver through Mamizou’s frame.

“Cute toy,” she said, maintaining her facade. “Did you bring enough for the whole class?”

Ran didn’t reply. Instead she stepped over to a control panel at the side of the room, toying with buttons and levers that Mamizou couldn’t identify. The machine beeped in affirmation, and the metal floor shifted to reveal dozens of tiny slits.

Then the gas started to seep in.

“Oh, _crap_.”

Mamizou clambered to her feet, breathing hard while she had the chance. With every breath her lungs had to work harder to pull the dwindling oxygen out of the air. A low wheeze trickled along her throat, her hands squirming against their bonds.

“What a shame.” Ran’s loud breaths behind the respirator were almost taunting. “Seems you’ve run out of one-liners.”

Mamizou would have glared if she wasn’t preoccupied. Her breaths were short and raspy now, like her lungs were sifting through treacle. Each gasp gave her less and left her wanting more, until finally-

“Hggh…!”

She couldn't breathe. Whatever was in the air now was too heavy for her lungs to handle. Her mouth bobbed open, heaving in vain to draw in something, -anything-. Already her chest was aching, and her heart punched at her ribcage with a violent tempo.

“This is one of Dr. Yagokoro’s newest concoctions.” Ran’s tone was casual, almost disconnected. “From the look on your face, it seems to be living up to her claims.”

Mamizou was only half-listening. Her wrists jerked at her shackles, trying desperately to free herself from the chains. The only sound she could make was a quiet gurgle as the last of her air burned away in her lungs. Her tail slapped against the floor with loud metallic clangs in a wordless show of submission.

If Ran noticed it, she didn’t care.

“This is just a taste of what I can do to you.” The fox grabbed Mamizou’s hair and tugged her closer. “You won’t co-operate because you want to live; you’ll co-operate because I’ll leave you begging for death.”

The pain was the only thing keeping Mamizou conscious. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth in a pitiful gesture as her arms fell limp at her sides. She could feel her brain cells suffocating, starving for oxygen they couldn’t find. The world was a haze of shapes and colours blending into each other, and her heart was ready to explode.

_Help...me…_ She barely had the energy to think anymore. _I’m...dy...ing…_

At last she reached the limit of what she could handle. Her vision exploded into stars, and her eyes rolled backwards into her skull. For a brief moment the pain receded, and her last struggles ground to a halt.

Then a second respirator was pressed against her face.

“GhhaaaAAAAAa-!!!”

Mamizou sucked in all the breath she could, coughing and spluttering with every gasp. The world regained its sharpness as the grates closed up beneath her feet, a wall of fans draining away the last traces of gas. She was still wheezing when Ran let go of her, tossing her backwards into the wall.

“Hopefully you recognise where you stand now.” Ran placed both respirators back on her belt. “I have other business to attend to. When I return, I’m hoping you’ll be more co-operative. If not...” Her eyes narrowed, shooting knives into Mamizou. “I’ll have to show you what I’m really capable of.”

The fox backed out through the doorway, leaving Mamizou alone in the cell. It took minutes for the panic to pass out of her system, bringing her breathing down to a reasonable pace.

“Haa, haa...” She shook off her fears, letting her training take over again. “Why do the good-looking women always have the worst personalities?”

She sat herself up as a plan started to form in her mind. The good news was that she’d already accomplished her mission. She’d been sent in to confirm whether Yagokoro was in cahoots with Violet Enterprises. As unpleasant as that experience had been, it had given her all the intel she needed. The bad news, obviously, was that she was trapped in an enemy facility with none of her equipment.

“Unless...”

On a hunch, Mamizou brought her tail around in front of her. She pressed her face into the fur, feeling around until her nose rubbed against metal. Her teeth closed around a simple lockpick, and with a little dexterity she slid it into the lock of her shackles.

_As expected,_ she thought. _Nobody EVER catches that one._

Within a few minutes, Mamizou was free of her chains. She rubbed at her wrists to bring back the circulation before rising to her feet. Now she just had to escape without that fox finding her.

“I hope they kept my equipment nearby.” The tanuki gulped as she made her way out of the cell. “Ran might be dangerous, but the tech girls find out I lost their stuff...”


End file.
